


Roses

by amazingthisis



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingthisis/pseuds/amazingthisis
Summary: Laito could only shake his head. Perhaps that’s what a creature acts like when they’re influenced by-his inner voice still chokes whenever the word enters his mind-love.





	

  Laito watched his brother trim roses. He looks like an idiot, really. Red hair soaked due to the rain, clothes dripping, and his hands are shaking a bit. Laito could only shake his head. Perhaps that’s what a creature acts like when they’re influenced by-his inner voice still chokes whenever the word enters his mind- _ love _ . He giggled when Ayato clicked his tongue. “What are you doing here, asshole?” he bellowed. Laito laughed even more. “You look like an idiot!” To Laito’s surprise, Ayato ignored him.

  ‘ _ Tch, stupid asshole. Can’t he see I’m busy? Why don’t he just go fuck a whore somewhere?’ _ Ayato continued gathering roses. His other hand is grasping a bundle of them. He took the last one and discarded the garden scissors on the ground. He stepped inside the mansion, ignoring Reiji completely. (‘ _ Ayato! Clean up this mess! Hey! Don’t ignore me! _ ’) He headed towards  _ her _ room. “Ayato!~” He turned around. “Why the fuck are you following me?” Laito, the shithead, didn’t react to Ayato’s growl. Instead, he pointed at the roses he’s holding. “Who’s that for?” Ayato resisted punching him. He continued walking. Laito trailed behind. A moment passed, quiet except for Ayato’s stomping and Laito’s humming. The latter snapped his fingers, as if he remembered something. “Oh! Is it today? It  _ is  _ today! I would have gotten something too, but I don’t really care, so-” Before Laito could finish his sentence, Ayato already grabbed hold of his collar. “...but it seems like  _ you _ do, Ayato-kun!~” Laito finished. The younger vampire let go of him. Laito didn’t follow when he left him behind.

  Ayato finally reached her room. Pink. Too much pink. But he prefers it that way; he doesn’t want to see too much red again. He dropped the roses carelessly on the bed. “There you fucking go, Pancake. Your favorite flowers.” 

  He sat down on Yui's study table. “I hope you’re happy leaving this mansion. Leaving us. Leaving-” Ayato gritted his teeth, clenched his fists.  _ Leaving me. _

  “I hate you!” He yelled. “I hate you! I hate you for doing this! You just have to be so selfish, huh? You, you..” Ayato trailed.

  No one answered. No one coaxed his pain with a meek voice. No one has, for the last six years.


End file.
